george_david_wilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Habibi
Habibi ( ) is an Arabic word whose literal meaning is my beloved (when addressing a male object of affection; the feminine form is habibati and colloquially habibti). But it also has the meaning of friend or darling. It originates from the adjective habib (beloved). In addition to its literal meaning, the term can denote any of several less formal relationships and can serve as a term of endearment at the corresponding level (e.g., friend or darling). Habibi may also refer to: Music * "Yalla Habibi", a song by artist Karl Wolf 2009 performed by Karl Wolf, Rime and Kaz Money * "Habibi", a song by band System 7 from their 1991 album System 7 * Habibi Dah, a 2000 album, by Egyptian pop singer Hisham Abbas ** "Habibi Dah (Nari Narain)", a big hit for Hisham Abbas from his album Habibi Dah * "Habibi Ya", a love song by Egyptian pop singer Mohamed Fouad from his album Habibi Ya * "Habibi Ya Malak", "Habibi Lil Abad", and "Habibi Ma Nseet", songs by Lebanese singer Darine Hadchiti from her 2006 album Irtahlak Albi * "Etef Habibi", a song by Syrian singer Asalah Nasri from her 2001 album Moshtaqah * "Fen Habibi", a song by Syrian singer Asalah Nasri from her 2005 album Aadi * "Habibi" a song by the artist Prince an internet only release from his website in the early 2000s. * "Habibi wala ala balo" a song by the artist Amr Diab * "Habibi (je t'aime)" a song by the group Milk & Honey * "Habibi", a song Michael Franti sang wherever he visited promoting his documentary film called I Know I'm not Alone * "Habibi Habibi" a Tamil song from the movie Sadhu Miranda (2008) * "Habibi min zaman", a song by Balkan Beat Box from their 2007 album Nu Med * "Habibi", a song by Orange Blossom from their 2004 album Everything Must Change * "Habibi de Mis Amores", a song by Alabina (a cover of Amr Diab's "Nur al-Ayn") * "Habibi (Sawah)", by Alabina's lead singer Ishtar (a cover of "Sawah by Abdel Halim Hafez)" * "Sidi h'bibi", a song by Mano Negra * "Viens Habibi", a song by Cheb Mami, off of his album Dellali * "Ben Aindi Habibi," a song by Mary Fahl, from her album 'The Other Side of Time.' * "Habibi," a song by Sudanese Muhamed El Amin http://www.sudanupdate.org/REPORTS/MUSIC/musicians/AMIN.HTM * "Ya BB" a song by Play & Win * "Habibi" a song by Tony Ray & Sin Project * "Habibi" a song by the artist Rola Saad. * "Habibi Yah Habibi, a well-known Hebrew zemer of Asher Mizrahi * "Habibi", a song by Angie Reed from her album 'Presents the Best of Barbara Brockhaus'. * "Habibi" by Moroccan Spanish artist Hakim from El Clon soundtrack * "Habibi" a single by the Romanian singer Glorya. * "Habibi", a song by Firefox AK from their 2006 Synth-pop album 'Madame, Madame!'. * "Habibi" a song by Afghan singer Aryana Sayeed, 2012, also a music video by the same name, Sherzaad Entertainment. * "Habibi", a song by Radiodervish, an italian world music band. This song belongs to the album "Centro del mundo" of 2003. Other * A common English usage is "habibi you" as a term of endearment * ''Habibi'' (novel), a 1997 young-adult novel by Palestinian-American author Naomi Shihab Nye * Hush Hush Baby (original title: Shouf Shouf Habibi!), a 2004 Dutch comedy film * ''Habibi'', a 2011 graphic novel by Craig Thompson * "Habibi", title of a 17 meter sculpture skeleton by the artist Adel Abdessemed. He created a smaller version in glass titled "Habibati" * "Forward the Habibi", the war cry of the famous indoor soccer team Habib's Gift See also *Habib Category:Iranian-language surnames